


Time to Shine

by 108am



Category: Kara - Fandom, SS501
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Leaving Home, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Second Person, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has one chance, and he knows he doesn’t want to be the reason for her to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Attempt at second person narrative. I was thinking of Ernest Hemingway’s short story, “Hills Like White Elephants” (mood-wise) while I was writing this, but that’s probably because I was using his story for a project in my Digital Press class the day I started writing this. I might rewrite a different version/story, since this didn’t turn out exactly like I wanted it to, but I still kind of like this the way it is, too.

She had come to you with bandaged knees covering old scars, and nothing but a timeworn backpack slung over her shoulder without a care in the world. She had a broken smile on her face, her eyes were silently pleading with you to come with her. You shook your head, stopping her before she could even voice her request aloud, and when you saw her face transitioned from the heated glare to the frightened doubt, you patted her on the head, feeling for the last time the soft waves of her long hair.

Touching the brim of the baseball cap you had on, you pulled it off your head and placed it on hers, watching as she looked up hesitantly like a curious baby bunny.

“You’ll be fine.” You could hear your voice speaking, a little weak, but still strong enough to encourage her. “You’re going to be the brightest star out there.”

She looked doubtful again, but as she tugged on the brim of the cap you had given her, her smile returned to her face. She started to walk in the direction to the bus stop where her ticket to freedom awaited her, but at the last moment, she paused again. With lips biting, she turned to look at you once more, seeming to hope that you would plead with her to not leave, but you knew you couldn’t be the reason for her to stay in this place. You couldn’t leave with her either, because this was her time, not yours.

You shooed her away with a bright smile, promising her that, someday, you would both shine together.

She believed you, she had always believed in you, and you wondered to yourself when you would be able to hear from her again. Would it be a couple of days from now via a phone call from a payphone? A postcard from a foreign place? Or would it even be years from now when the both of you would be right next to each other, shining so bright, the stars in the heavens would be put to shame?

Time will tell, you thought to yourself as you strolled down the same path she walked on only moments ago.


End file.
